shokugekinosomafandomcom-20200214-history
Momo Akanegakubo/Gallery
}} Manga= Momo Akanegakubo.png|Momo Akanegakubo Momo Akanegakubo mugshot.png|Momo Akanegakubo mugshot Elite Ten Council members.png|Momo and the Elite Ten Council appearing in the Autumn Leaf Viewing event. (Chapter 118) Elite Ten Council on a rock.png|Momo depicted alongside the rest of the Elite Ten Council. (Chapter 119) The Elite Ten arrives at the festival.png|Momo and the other Elite Ten members arrive at the Moon Banquet Festival. (Chapter 124) Momo cooks for her customers during the festival.png|Momo cooks for her customers during the fourth day of the festival. (Chapter 134) Momo and Bucchi are annoyed by Sōma.png|Momo and Bucchi become annoyed by Sōma's relentless talking. (Chapter 155) Central Elite Ten.png|Momo and fellow Elite 10 members (Chapter 206) Momo epic reaction.png|Momo's epic reaction to Erina (Chapter 244) Momo's roll cake castle.png|Momo presents her dish- Japanese Roll Cake Castle (Chapter 245) Momo looking Erina.png|Momo looks down at Erina after presenting her dish (Chapter 245) Young Momo.png| A 3-year old Momo (Chapter 245) Erina presenting Momo.png| Erina presents her dish to Momo and tells her to try it (Chapter 246) Momo eats Souffle.png| Momo eats Erina's dish (Chapter 247) Erina wins Momo.png| Momo loses to Erina and is disqualified (Chapter 247) Volume 18.jpg|Volume 18 cover Volume 25 alt Cover.jpg|Volume 25 alternate cover Chapter 119.png|Chapter 119 cover Chapter 153.jpg|Chapter 153 cover Chapter 175.jpg|Chapter 175 cover Chapter 228.jpg|Chapter 228 cover Chapter 238.jpg|Chapter 238 cover Chapter 245.png|Chapter 245 cover Chapter 246.png|Chapter 246 cover Chapter 251.png|Chapter 251 cover |-| Anime= Momo Anime.png Elite 10 Members OP.png|Momo & the other Elite 10 members in the Season 3 opener. The Elite Ten arrives at the festival Anime.png|Momo and the other Elite Ten members arrive at the Moon Banquet Festival. (Episode 39) Elite 10 Traitors.png|Momo as among one of the Elite 10 members who appointed Azami Nakiri as the new Totsuki director. (Episode 42) Momo observes a message from Sōma.png|Momo watched Sōma Yukihira's challenge against her and the Elite Ten. (Episode 45) The Hunt Begins.png|The Central-supportive Elite 10 members begin the Survivor's Purge. (Episode 46) Momo's Bucchi Gloves.png|Momo using Bucchi's hands as oven mitts. (Episode 46) Soma & Momo.png|Soma & Momo holding Bucchi. (Episode 46) Momo and Bucchi are annoyed by Sōma Anime.png|Momo becomes annoyed by Sōma's relentless talking, while Megumi tells him he's going too far. (Episode 46) Scared Momo.png|Momo reveals she's scared of flying. (Episode 52) Somei drags Momo.png|Momo being dragged by Somei holding Bucchi to their plane. (Episode 52) Momo vs Ikumi.png|Momo facing off against Ikumi in the third exam. (Episode 54) Somei swipes Bucchi.png|Momo attempting to get Bucchi back from Somei. (Episode 57) Crying Momo.png|Momo cries that Somei used Bucchi as storage for the Totsuki IDs. (Episode 57) Drooling Rindo & Momo.png|Rindo & Momo drooling over Nene's kakiage. (Episode 61) Megumi Vs. Momo (anime).png|Momo & Megumi face off in the 3rd Bout. (Episode 65) Erina Vs. Momo (anime).png|Momo & Erina face off in the 4th Bout. (Episode 68) Fairy Momo S3B OP.png|Momo in Symbol Momo S3B OP.png|Momo in Symbol Momo, Somei, Etsuya S4 OP.png|Momo, Somei, and Eizan in the Season 4 Opening Category:Gallery